


Promise Me

by theelderwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddy moony when james and peter get drunk, major sadness and happiness like idk I'm sorry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderwand/pseuds/theelderwand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a night watching James and Peter lose themselves at a party involves Remus being swept away by his friend he had no idea he had feelings for, a night of love and deep conversations about the present and the future take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

Remus Lupin kept to the side of the party in the hidden room on the seventh floor tucked away in the left corridor. The music was making his head hurt, and he had already grown tired of attempting to keep track of his friends in the mass of bodies moving to a beat in the center of the room. His hand gripped his bottle of water firmly as it was the only thing other than himself that appeared to not contain alcohol. 

He spotted James Potter drowning his emotions in a bottle of fire whiskey while holding onto the waist of a fifth year Hufflepuff girl with blond hair. Remus debated on whether or not he should tear James away to avoid the heartbreak that the girl would surely have to endure afterwards. It wasn’t her fault that James and Lily were fighting and “on a break.” 

Peter Pettigrew was giggling with two Ravenclaw girls who were attempting to give him a makeover of disastrous effect. His sweater was now missing a sleeve and his pants had mysteriously turned pink. Unless damage was being done to Peter himself, Remus decided not to even try to intervene. It was what he deserved for leaving Remus alone in the corner that was now beginning to smell of alcohol thanks to the passing group of sixth year Gryffindor’s who spilled their beer on the floor. 

A Slytherin girl with dark jeans and an even darker expression propped herself up on the wall beside him. “What’s your deal?” she asked in a voice that actually reminded Remus of a snake. It was sugary. It sounded like it was coated in sweet venom. 

“Babysitting,” he muttered. 

“Aww, Daddy has to watch his little babies.” She threw a look at him that was obviously inviting him to respond. Her hands tugged themselves through her black hair as she watched him with curious interest and a teasing glint in her eyes. 

Remus snorted. “You hit the nail on the head with that one.” 

The girl looked at him from under her eyelashes. All he could seem to focus on was her smokey eyelids and the fact that she never once batted a lash. It was an intense stare. If he wasn’t so…well…he wasn’t sure what he was, but the girl could have been promising. 

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked, tugging a little on his tie. 

He cleared his throat, adjusted his tie, and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I…I’m waiting for someone…” 

The Slytherin girl looked upset but smiled at him. “Well, whoever they are, they are lucky.” She left without another word. Remus never caught her name. 

Remus sighed and leaned back against the wall. She was beautiful, and he didn’t know why he didn’t jump at the chance to have someone to not be lonely with. James would have done it. 

Then his eyes met a grey pair across the room. It was another person who looked bored out of his mind. Remus knew this boy, though. This was Sirius Black, his best friend for the past seven years. But if he was just his best friend, why did Remus’s heart slam against his ribs as though it was thinking of leaving his body all together? Why did his stomach begin to flutter? Why was he suddenly overcome with the desire to join him?

Remus had to mentally correct every reaction that was happening to him as Sirius strode across the room confidently but with a bored expression. He placed himself just where the girl had been not five minutes ago. 

Unlike with the girl, however, Remus’s body was suddenly acutely aware of Sirius’s presence. He could feel every breath leave the other boy even through the music rocking the room. His hand somehow knew that with just a slight movement to the right he could be grasping the other boy’s hand. The air was suddenly charged, and Remus felt unbearably claustrophobic. 

“Hey, Moony,” Sirius said with a great sigh. Remus heard the sigh. He felt it like a bomb exploding. This was not normal, and he knew it. However, he could not stop it. 

“H…he…hello,” Remus spluttered over his tongue that now seemed to be sitting in his mouth most uncomfortably. 

“You okay, mate?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah…I’m…just hot. It’s really hot in here.” Remus began to loosen his tie when he felt Sirius’s hand touch his. Remus was breathing fire now. He was internally screaming like a fan front row at the favorite band’s concert. His head was consumed with dizziness. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Sirius said. Was it just Remus or was his voice more rough? 

All that poor Remus Lupin could manage was to shake his head, despite every part of him begging to go with the dark haired boy. “I’m here for James and Peter.” 

Sirius laughed. “They’ll find their way home. Besides, rumor has it that Evans is coming down here as angry as a dragon. She caught wind of James’s little pity party. We don’t want to be here when that goes down.” Remus tried being worried for his friend. He loved both Lily and James and wanted them to be happily together again, but Sirius winked at the last part. 

We don’t want to be here when that goes down. 

We

James and Peter could save themselves. Remus ran off into the night with Sirius. 

They did not stop evading ghosts and the occasional house elf until they reached the greenhouse. Sirius’s fingers worked quickly at the magical lock, with the mumbling of spells under his breath. It wasn’t long before they were sitting, laughing, underneath a large flower that smelled like mint. 

“How did they make you come and watch them?” Sirius asked. Remus wasn’t sure if his cheeks were red from the running, the laughing, or the option that seemed impossible, that he was feeling these things too. 

“I was supposed to be partying, too. After two drinks and a couple of friends, they forgot about me.” 

“I don’t think anyone could forget about you, Remus.” Sirius’s face was, well, serious. His eyes held Remus’s for awhile before dropping down to the floor, front teeth biting into his lip. 

At this point, Remus was a brilliant fire engine red. His breathing was more labored than someone running a marathon. His entire body was on fire. 

His white button-up was stifling and the tie that he was interrupted loosening was back to strangling him. He imagined it as a red and gold snake slowly crushing him. 

But it wasn’t only his clothes that he was aware of. 

In his mind, he cursed that black, leather jacket that graced Sirius’s shoulders. He damned the Led Zeppelin shirt that covered a muscled body Remus didn’t know he dreamed existed to Hell. There was simply too much between them. 

Then, there was two pairs of lips meeting. 

Neither of them knew exactly who started the kiss, but they couldn’t think. They were drunk on the taste of each other and the immediate relief and yet more tension the kiss caused. It was such a paradox. 

Remus sighed with relief because he was finally kissing the boy he never knew he loved, but he grew frustrated that there was still space between them. 

Sirius thanked every god he had thought to pray to for his angel, but he pleaded to make it last. 

They broke away quicker than it seemed to either of them. In their world, eternity had passed. 

Remus blushed a scarlet that put the Gryffindor colors to shame. “I…I should…I should go.” Embarrassment seized his entire body. What was he doing with one of his best friends? He didn’t even like men. He liked girls. Well, at least he thought he did. In reality, he had never thought of anyone this way. 

Sirius grabbed hold of the boy. “No.” His voice was dark, gruff. 

Remus could not argue this. Relief came immediately as his lips once again found the other boy’s. They fit like a puzzle, and in that moment Remus and Sirius forgot everything that ever troubled them. The only thing that mattered was their little moment, frozen in time. 

When Sirius broke away, Remus stiffened. He had never been kissed before. Did he do something wrong? Oh God, what if he bit him? 

Sirius jerked off his precious leather jacket and tossed it into a pot of something that looked carnivorous. His shirt came off next. It landed in a bag of fertilizer. Normally, Sirius would burst into tears at the mere speck of dirt on one of his coveted band t-shirts. This time, he had more important business to attend to. 

When Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus one again, his hands already making way to remove his tie, Remus placed a hand on his chest. Sirius was hurt, thinking he had taken things too far. He began to mentally berate himself for messing things up like his family always said he did. 

However, the reason for the pause was that Remus was too busy gazing at the pieces of art that made up the chest of the muscled boy he loved. “You…these…it’s beautiful.” 

“This one is my favorite.” He took Remus’s hand and guided it to where a lone wolf stood gazing at a moon and a single star. “That star is me because I’ll always look after you.” 

Remus brought his lips to his lover’s. They kissed passionately, neither one wanting to let go. Lips and hands traveled to bare skin, and the crescent moon floated farther in the sky. Their breath caused glass surfaces to fog, and their eyes danced with a love finally requited. 

As the sky was growing lighter, Remus rested his head on the tattoo of the wolf. He sighed. “What are we supposed to do now?” 

Sirius fingers teased the brown hair that covered Remus’s head. “I don’t think we can tell James and Peter. At least not yet.”

That hit Remus like a knife in the heart, but he understood. They didn’t even know what they were doing. It was stupid to start telling people, especially if they didn’t agree with their…lifestyle. 

“There’s a war going on out there, Sirius,” Remus said, gazing up at the roof of the green house. 

“Yeah, but you know what? We’ll win. I’m not afraid of him.” Sirius was lying, of course. His very core rocked with fear of the Dark Lord. It was well-known that he was a traitor to his family. He was a traitor to the Death Eaters. He bit back sobs. “I’m going to do everything I can to protect you. I don’t know what this is, but I know I will do anything to save you. I won’t leave behind James or Lily either. They’re going to make up tonight and get married once we get out of her. Maybe they’ll even have a couple of kids. God, a couple more of James. That could be interesting. And I’ll fight for those kids. And for Peter. I won’t forget about Peter. He’s a good man. I’m not going to let you or anyone else go because of someone my family supports. No way.” By this time, silent tears ran down Sirius’s cheeks and splashed onto the floor. 

“Do you think that maybe one day we could get married?” Remus asked hopefully. 

“It’s only been a night, and you already want to marry? Slow down,” Sirius replied lovingly. “No, Remus, you know how people feel about what we might be. But that’s okay ‘cause me and you will still have a good life. We’re going to stay together. Nothing can separate us. Who knows maybe we can help James and Lily rear some of their demon spawn.” He cast a wistful look at the boy who now had full ownership of his heart. 

“Do you promise me?” 

“What?” 

“Promise me. Promise me that somehow someway we will live, and we will be together. Promise me.” Remus was choked on sobs that began to wrack his body. 

“I promise.”

They sat in silence, then. It was an unspoken agreement that they would not speak about the tears either of them was shedding. 

“Hey, Remus?” Sirius asked. 

“Yeah?”

“I lied.” 

“About?” Remus asked suspiciously. 

“I’m scared. I don’t want to die.” 

Remus did not pause to answer. “You won’t die. You can’t die. You are Sirius Black. You will find a way to be around to annoy the hell out of everyone for as long as Peeves has been around.” 

They both smiled at this. 

18 years later, Sirius Black was killed at the hands of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. 

20 years, a wife, and a son later, Remus Lupin was killed by Antonin Dolohov.

They took their secret relationship to their graves.


End file.
